Just a pinch of nuttiness
by lexiCULLEN
Summary: AU. All human. Slightly OOC for Rose. Story about how the 3 best friends, Rosalie, Bella and Alice, go through crazy and hilarious adventures. Fanfic is totally random. The girls meet the guys. BxE, RxEm, AxJ, Enjoy!
1. Jimmy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all. Isn't that sad?**

**A/N: Well hello there. This is my new story, all human, and maybe only a little OOC for Rose, if I might add. It is going to be HILARIOUS because I am a really random person. So, get ready for the funniest thing ever. Yes I'm exaggerating…a little. Enjoy, enjoy.**

**A pinch of nuttiness**

**Chapter 1**

**Jimmy**

You don't have to be a genius to know that Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon and I are super best friends. Like c'mon, we only hang out together every second of every single day.

We just recently moved in together into a small apartment in Seattle. Small, yes. But it's nice, and of course, in style. Alice just styled the whole apartment that would put any interior designer to shame.

As I squirmed out of my newly bought duvet cover, I thought to myself _WTF does duvet mean? Do I really need one?_

The answer immediately popped in my head: _Of course you do. Because if your living with Alice, you need everything._

I sighed. What a long night. While I was working, Alice and Rosalie went to a dancing club. Which I was happy to be excluded from.

Yes, I could not dance. Alice and Rose found this out last year when they brought me to a salsa club for our annual best friend day. I shuddered.

_There was Tostitos and salsa scattered everywhere…_

My eyes became wide. Not one of my most successful moments.

I heard a call: "Bella-a!" Alice sang. "Come and eat breakfast! I have a huge surprise for you!"

OH MY GOD. I hate surprises. Especially Alice's.

I mumbled my response: "Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in a sec… let me put some clothes on."

She screamed back, "Alright, but you better hurry!"

Whatever she wanted me to see, she wanted me to see it now.

As I thought about the horrible things that could be happening to me when I go see her, I shivered and went in the shower.

xXxXxXxXx

The heat really did relax me. I tried to blow dry my hair with no luck. It got some kind of windblown look, so I just swept it up into a ponytail.

I stepped out into the living room, expecting to see Rose and Alice on the couch, sprawled out watching some TV. But no. They were in the kitchen. _I'm the only one who cooks, _I thought to myself. Oh well.

I should've stayed in my room. On the table across from me lay a small kitten, all scrawny and shaggy, on a brand new cat bed.

"Alice, no!"

"Yes!" She put on a pout.

"No, _no_, NO! I'm not living with some cat that is obviously picked up from the STREET!"

"Hey! That's no way to talk to my little buddy. No it's not, no it's not. Your so cute…" Great. Alice was talking to the cat, expecting an answer. She was already attached.

"Wait a second, you didn't deny that fact. So the cat is actually a stray?!?! ALICE BRANDON! What did you do?" I roared to her.

"Well, the cat just looked so innocent and sweet, and very sad… I wanted to just give it some food but then it looked at me with those _eyes…_" She drifted off.

"Alice, cats do not have feelings! They are animals! And don't tell me you got it because of its eyes…" I suddenly looked at the cat. It had the widest eyes I had ever seen, and they were so innocent and blue…

I snapped out of my daze and realized Rosalie hadn't said a word since I stepped into the kitchen. I shifted my weight towards her.

"Do you have anything to do with this?" I demanded.

For the first time, Rosalie looked… _scared_.

"Well, Alice and I had went for a jog and we saw it and I suggested that we could give it food…but it wasn't my idea to keep it! That was all Alice!" As she said this, Alice glared at Rosalie.

"Well, it's too late now." I said, defeated. They seemed happy so, what the heck. What's the worst that could happen?

_A lot. _The voice in the back of my head grumbled. I told it to shut up.

"By the way, do you guys have a name for it?" I asked, intrigued.

This fact seemed to slip by Alice's mind and she suddenly started shrieking.

"Okay, okay it was a question. No need to get excited over a question mark…"

She glowered at me. "I do like question marks, but it wasn't that. I am SO excited!" She squealed again. "We can look at names on the Internet, and get some baby books and buy it a collar with it's name rhinestoned on… YAY!"

"Hold on." Rosalie said, flipping her hair. "Can the collar be pink? OH and the rhinestones NEED to be fake diamonds, this cat has to look divine. We can get it some hair dye… A pretty shade of red maybe…"

"Girls…" I whispered. They kept rambling on.

"GIRLS!" I screamed. They suddenly became quiet.

"That's better." I grinned; happy with my accomplishment to make them shut up.

"Okay. First of all, you guys are talking about dyeing a cat's hair red, second of all, your going to make it wear designer clothes and last but not least, your getting BABYNAME books for a cat? YOU GUYS ARE PSYCHO!"

They stared at me, and then acted like nothing was wrong. ARG! They just giggled at some joke involving the poor cat in a thong. I didn't want to hear it.

I stormed into my room and went straight to my bed, sitting with a thump.

xXxXxXxXx

After a couple hours of reading Wuthering Heights, once again, I decided to go see what the two were up to. They've been really quiet.

TOO quiet…

I yawned. I really needed to do something today, since I have no work. To get out somewhere.

"Alice, Rosalie? Where are you?"

"In here!" they shouted from the living room. I strolled in.

"Shh…he's sleeping." Alice told me.

"I must admit, for a disgusting cat, he's actually cute." Rose said.

"Ya, he is. Wait, it's a guy?" I asked.

"Ya, I'm pretty sure. I've already gotten a name." Alice said, smugly.

"And what is this name?" I inquired.

"Yeah, Al, what is it?" Rose asked, calling Alice 'Al' to make her mad.

Alice glared at her. Suddenly, her face became thoughtful and she lightened up in an instant. "That's it! That's the name!"

"What's the name?" Rose and I asked together.

"Drum roll please…AL!" She screamed, overjoyed.

"Al?!" Rose and I, once again, asked in chorus.

"Mhm. Isn't absolutely fantastical?" She was so happy! Poor cat.

"No, Alice. If I were a cat I wouldn't want to be named Al. Not fair. Give the thing a chance to have a normal name. You don't want it to be rejected by the other cats, do you?" I said. "It will have such a tormented childhood…"

Alice looked sad, but she still had a sparkle in her eye. " Oh well. I had a back-up plan all along. The very first name I was going to give it was Jimmy." She said this, obviously very proud of herself.

"Jimmy?" I said, a little boringly.

"Yes, Jimmy. Doesn't he look like a Jimmy? Or would you rather me call it Billy-Bob…" She trailed off.

Rose spoke up. "Hehe…Jimmy it is! Let's go celebrate! I say we go dancing!"

"Didn't you two go last night?" I said, not wanting to go.

"Yes, but you can never get enough of dancing!" Alice squealed.

Oh believe me, you can.

"How about we go to dinner? At a fancy restaurant? Spoil ourselves!" I said, trying to get out of their scheme.

It worked.

"That's genius Bella! I never knew you were so smart!" Rose and Alice suddenly shrieked.

"Thanks for the compliment." I grumbled.

They didn't notice. They were already planning their outfits.

"You ready hot stuff?" Rose said to Alice, talking about going shopping for new dresses.

"Always ready for shopping, gorgeous." Alice replied back.

"What about you, baby doll?" They asked me in unison.

"Uhm…Girls? Why are you guys speaking like your living in the twenties?" I asked, avoiding the question.

"Because," Alice started, "We we're going to surprise you, but I guess it's too late. Rose and I are hosting a twenties themed party!" Alice shrieked the last part.

"Great…" I mumbled.

They didn't care that I was mad and slightly annoyed. They're very used to it.

"This-is-going-to-be-great!" Alice broke her sentence into parts.

"Totally!" Rose responded.

"Sure…" I said.

They glared at me.

xXxXxXxXx

"I need a list…Where's the list?" Alice said, exasperated.

"What list? You had a list? OMG I didn't know there was a list!" Rose replied, worried.

"The guest list, silly bob." Alice said, happily.

"Silly bob? I thought it was silly Billy." I said.

"No." Alice said firmly. "I am officially making it silly bob. The name bob is better that Billy."

"I agree." Rose said.

"I like Billy. Rose? Why don't you ever side with me?" I said, in a pouty mood.

"Because, Alice just has the best ideas. No offense." She retorted.

"All taken, thank you." I glared at her.

"You know you love me." She said.

I just smacked her playfully and gave her a hug. I heard Alice clearing her throat behind me.

"Enough of this," She commenced, "We need to get everything organized." She said in a professional tone. Alice can get very, and I mean VERY, obsessed with parties. They have to be _perfect_.

The next few hours were torturous. We had to make a list out of everything possible from types of food and drinks, to the guests, to where the furniture will be put, the music and even the color of beads people will be getting at the door when they come in.

"Is everything up to your standards, your highness?" I spat to Alice.

"Yes. Thank you so so so so so so so much Bella and Rose! You guys rock! I love you!" She cried obviously happy with the outcome of our hard work.

She better be happy or I will snap.

"So, when are we going to eat?" Rose asked. I heard her stomach growl.

Oh wait. That was mine. I blushed a cherry red.

"Well, I see somebody can't wait any longer. Let me go get changed. So…meet in the living room in 15, kay? Then we will go. Start!" Alice screamed. We all went running.

For me, running isn't good. I stubbed my toe against a box and cursed loudly.

Rose replied: "Did someone just swear or command an invisible dog to sit?"

I chuckled. This was going to be an interesting night.

xXxXxXxXx

"Girls, you all ready?" Alice said.

"Mhm." I replied, "Yep." Rosalie answered.

They were very happy that I cooperated and let them put a skirt on me. Believe me, it was difficult. But they threatened to take me dancing, so I stayed back and told them that I would wear a skirt. But not too short.

They didn't listen. I was wearing a black miniskirt with silver detailing and a sliver tank top with a long black-beaded necklace and sliver flats. I rebelled against the heels. It would be a threat to everyone around me.

We walked out the door and decided to take Rosalie's convertible. Why? I don't know. My truck was perfectly fine. They said something about going to a fancy restaurant therefore you have to have a nice ride. Whatever.

We were driving with the top up since it was windy and we didn't want to ruin our hair. Typical girls.

As we approached, our favorite song came on. We all screamed with joy and started singing:

_Starts at my toes_

_Makes me crinkle my nose,_

_Wherever it goes,_

_I always know…_

We were so happy! People in other cars were staring at us like we were crazy.

I just looked back and stuck out my tongue like a fiver year old while Rose gave them the finger.

"High-five!" I said.

She slapped my hand. "Nice one." She grinned back.

Alice smiled at us while she was pulling up to the restaurant.

The valet said: "May I park you car, Madame?"

"Yes please, Hose." Alice replied, oblivious to the valet's name.

"My name is John." He said.

"Whatever." She retorted.

"Hose!" Rosalie said, "please be careful with my baby."

"Yes, Madame." He said politely but he obviously strained to say it.

I just laughed at the scene. The girls do not take crap from anyone. I love them.

We walked in and a waiter signaled us to a seat in the middle of the restaurant with very uncomfortable looking chairs.

"May we get a more comfortably placed table please? A booth, perhaps?" Rose asked in a very seductive voice. Alice and I stifled our giggles. Rose did this often. We called it "dazzling" people. It usually always worked.

"Uhm…Sure…Right this way…" The waiter replied, a little stunned.

We burst out in laughter. Everyone in the restaurant had their eyes on us. I quieted a little, but Rose and Alice loved the attention. _Let them have it_, I thought.

We sat down in a booth. We ordered some drinks and a few appetizers.

As I chewed my mushroom ravioli, Rose asked us something. "Do you ladies want to try a flambé?" She seemed to like this idea.

So did Alice.

"OH MY GOD! I totally do!" Alice was a pyro-princess. She loved fire.

I simply nodded my head, my mouth filled with food.

They squealed.

When the waiter finally came, they asked for the flambé. According to Alice, this restaurant was famous for it's flambé. I was getting a little excited.

As the waiter brought out the flambé, two other waiters followed him. This was going to be a show!

I could feel all eyes on us. The waiter was showing us the flambé when Rosalie leaned in to smell the aroma, and something happened that we never expected.

"ROSE!" Alice and I yelled at the same time.

**Oh no. I left a cliffy didn't I? Don't worry! My second chapter is already in production! I hope you guys liked it. It was very random, like me. I loved it and I hope you will too. Please review, it makes me very happy and I appreciate every single one. Review!**

**LexiCullen♥**


	2. Haircut

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I feel very special. This chapter is hilarious (well I think it is, and sometimes I'm not funny). // Sorry guys! LMFAO. I'm a total noodle! It's spelt José, duh. But anyhoo, enjoy chapter 2. (That rhymed!)**

**Just a pinch of nuttiness**

**Chapter 2**

**Haircut**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rose screamed at full volume. Everyone in the restaurant dropped whatever they were doing.

"ROSE! Your hair is on FIRE!" I yelled.

"I can kind of see that, Bella!" She retorted.

"John to the rescue!" José came running in with a fire extinguisher.

"Someone help her!" Alice screamed.

José sprayed, at full force, the fire extinguisher. It was out in a second. However, Rosalie's hair looked horrible, for once.

"Are you okay?" Alice and I asked in chorus.

"Hmph!" Rosalie said. Her face expression was furious.

Alice and I looked at each other, and we started laughing. Actually, we were going into hysterics. That was the most hilarious thing on the face of the earth. Even though the earth doesn't have a face.

"Rose…rose…you…look…HAHAHA!" I was gasping for air.

Alice was doing the exact same thing. Actually most of the restaurant started laughing. Rose took off running to the ladies room. We ran after her.

"Thanks José for putting out the fire. That was the funniest thing that we've ever seen in our lives. Is there anything we can do to repay you?" Alice asked in a sarcastic voice. José took it seriously.

"You can call me by my NAME. John." He said quietly.

"Sure, José!" I replied.

He stared at me then started running and crying towards the exit. The whole way he was screaming: "John! It's John!" He pulled out his cell phone and started whining to someone named Frank.

"Sorry! It was a habit!" I yelled out.

I looked at Alice. We shrugged.

Alice walked swiftly to me and whispered in my ear.

"I knew he was gay. Pay up." She said.

"Oh fine." I handed her 20$. "But I really thought he was just well dressed for a guy. And that he gelled his hair because…CRAP! I am stupid." I said.

"Oh yes you are." Alice countered, not caring about my feelings.

"Thanks." I mumbled. "You've insulted me twice in one day. A new record. Congratulations!" I retorted.

"Thanks." She replied. She obviously only heard the last part.

Alice has what I call selective hearing. She hears the things she wants to and tunes out those she doesn't. It gets quite irritating at times.

"Alice! We forgot about Rose!" I cried.

"Oh, shi-crap! Let's go!" She answered.

She changed her word mid-sentence because we were, after all, in a restaurant full of people watching our every move. Ya, this was a great idea of mine…

We walked into the ladies room watching a torn Rosalie look at her half burnt hair. One side was short while the other flowed to her waist in soft waves. She was tearing and started bawling. Rosalie wasn't one to cry, and we all knew that. This must be _really_serious.

"Rose? Are you okay?" I asked softly.

She was taking short intakes of breath and was almost hyperventilating.

"L-look…at…my…h-hair!" She started a whole new round of crying.

"It's all right, sweetie. It'll be okay." Alice said, to calm Rose down.

It did not work very well.

"No it won't! My h-hair is r-r-ruined! It looks h-h-h-h-h-h-orri…" She was now almost to hysteria. The tears would not slow, however they came faster.

I walked over to her and started gently patting her hair.

"Do you want a haircut?" I asked, knowing she would give in.

She simply nodded her head and was now only sobbing.

"Do you want to go to the new professional salon?" Alice asked.

"Y-yes please…" Rosalie sobbed.

"Alright then, it's settled. Rose, you'll be getting a brand new haircut!" I feigned my joy, but Rosalie bought it.

"And it'll look superbly fantastical!" Alice added for Rose's benefit.

I rolled my eyes at Alice's new adjective. She always made up new words or jokes that were not useful at all. Why she did it?

_Because it's Alice, _I responded to myself._ She has her own little world…_

Alice called a waiter over and wanted the check, but they said it was on the house, since, well, they burnt someone's hair off.

So, we left to the salon with an ecstatic Alice and a sorrowful Rosalie. And me…I'm not sure what I was. Maybe, bored? Things like this got kind of, predictable when you hung out with Alice and Rose.

xXxXxXxXx

We walked in, arms chained together, like a little gang. It was actually pretty funny. Imagine three grown girls skipping into a salon with their arms linked. Quite hilarious.

Anyhow, we asked for Antonio, a professional hair dresser, to cut Rose's hair. He was super excited. He always wanted to cut her hair but Rosalie would never let him. Watching his face light up at the thought of cutting her hair was so amusing…

However, when we showed him the crime, he gasped in horror. Rose's hair right now was a nightmare for all people at the salon. She looked down in shame.

I patted here back. "It's alright, Rose. Everyone has bad hair days."

"Not as bad as that." Some obnoxious boy snickered. I went over and smacked his shoulder. He was really burly. Dark, curly hair too. Definitely Rosalie's type. But after what he just said, she would never talk to him. His loss.

Rosalie was about to say something, but when she turned around, surprisingly she didn't snicker back. She stood, wide eyed, like a lost puppy, just staring at him and his buffness. He look perturbed for some reason I don't know, but then smiled back, a mischievous smile.

He walked over.

"Hi, my name is Emmett. Sorry about that comment, you are stunning. And what is your name?" He suddenly took a polite tone. I wonder why…

"Uhm…my name is, well…" She stammered.

Rosalie never stuttered. She must REALLY like this guy. Whoa.

Alice must've thought what I did because she had the exact same expression of disbelief on her face. It suddenly washed away and was replaced by blazing determination.

"Her name is Rosalie. But we call her Rose. Oh, and if you're wondering what happened to her hair, it got burnt by a flambé. Different? I know. Here's her number if you want to know any other crazy things she's done."

Did I ever mention Alice talked too much?

Rosalie stared after her with an open-mouth, but, as soon as this "Emmett" looked her way, she suddenly stood up straight.

"So you like to do crazy things?" Emmett said with a wicked smile.

"Definitely." She grinned back, using her most attractive voice.

"Well, then, I might just have to see one of these stunts. What do you say? Friday, 7PM. I'll call you." He was so determined.

At least he was polite. I guess.

They we're looking at each other when suddenly Antonio broke in.

"Enough of this!" He said, with a thick European accent and a clap of his hands. "Time to start the haircut!"

He shoved Rosalie into a spinning bright red chair and began searching for his scissors. Rose gave us a look of pure fear.

All of a sudden, Emmett strolled up behind her and took her by the hand. She blushed.

SHE BLUSHED!

"Don't worry. You'll look incredible with anything he does to your hair." He whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him and smiled shyly.

"Thanks." She mumbled. She was totally dazed.

A couple of hours later… 

"All done!" Antonio screamed. "You look terrific, girl!" He squealed.

Alice and I suppressed a laugh. Not at Rose's hair, that looked amazing, but at Antonio's, well…queerness. I let out a small giggle this time.

Rosalie frowned. "Does it look that bad?" She murmured.

"No, darling, I said it was te-rri-fic!" Antonio whined. He was so funny!

"Well, can I see it?" She asked, annoyed now.

"Oh, right." He spun the chair around. "Voila!" He screamed.

Rosalie was shocked.

"You don't like?" Antonio asked disappointingly.

"No, I…I love it! It's so me! It's perfect! Thank you so much!" She jumped up and gave Antonio a little kiss on both cheeks.

Emmett was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, waiting for Rosalie, having already finished his trim.

"Emmett, do you like it?" Rosalie asked timidly.

Emmett suddenly woke from his daydreaming. His head snapped up. He looked over Rosalie and got the purest look of love on his face.

"You look…beautiful." He said.

Rosalie blushed deeper. What, was she turning into me now? I thought I only blushed like that…

Snapping out of my confounded thoughts, I really looked at Rose's new hairdo.

It was remarkable. The short bob cut complimented and astonishingly enhanced her cheekbones. The short at the back, longer in the front style looked amazing. Her hair was pin-straight, but still soft. Antonio put some golden-honey highlights and low lights that blended right in. I was extremely jealous. She looked even better.

"Rosalie, you're even prettier than before. No offence." I remarked.

"None taken. And, I know! I look pretty damn hot, don't I?" Rosalie smirked.

"Even better…" Emmett murmured, I suppose unconsciously because we all looked and him and he muttered under his breath what I thought was: "Shit, did I say that out loud?"

Alice laughed. Everyone else joined in except Emmett who looked pretty uncomfortable.

I glanced at my watch out of habit.

"Time to go!" Alice exclaimed. And right on time, because suddenly a heard of squealing girls and guys came running in for the new job available.

Sometimes it seemed as though she could see the future. She knew the exact times when to leave. It was really strange.

"Alright," I started, stretching. "Let's get going, Rose."

"Do we have to? It's still so early." She said this while looking at Emmett the whole time.

"Yes." Alice said firmly. She had this rule to play hard to get. It was a stupid rule.

"Fine." Rosalie sighed. She obviously really liked this Emmett.

Emmett whispered something in her ear that made her giggle.

"Actually, you two go ahead. I'll catch up in a minute." She said, a smile in her voice.

"Oh…okay. Have fun." Alice smirked.

Rosalie didn't glare like she would have. She actually smile back, a little more evil then intended, I think.

Those are my best friends for you. Oh well.

As Alice and I walked out I could distinctively see Emmett put his arm around her shoulders and enforce her into a tight bear hug.

Alice could only hear Rosalie's laugh; the only laugh that sounded so angelic.

"I bet they're having fun." Alice smirked.

"Watch, Rosalie is probably going to kiss him and tell us about it in 3…2…1…" I checked my watch to demonstrate the point.

As I predicted, Rosalie came screeching to us.

"OH-MY-GOD! GUESS WHAT HAPPENED?" she said excitedly.

"See, what did I tell you?" I said, smugly.

"How did you know that?" Alice was totally gobsmacked.**(A/N: kay, this word was just a synonym for shocked, but I thought it sounded pretty cool.)**

"Because me and Rose speak to each other telepathically. Duh." I said this like it was obvious.

"What?!" Alice said, dumbfounded again. "Why can't I do that?" She had an enormous pout on her face.

"Because," I started, "Only Rose and I have the abilities to do it. And we can do this." I did a really epic hand move that only Rose and I know how to do. Alice stared at me, and then attempted the same move. I chortled.

"No, Al, it only works with me and Rose. Sorry." I apologized. Then I chuckled. She stared angrily at me. I smiled angelically back.

"Okay ENOUGH!" Rose said. "I want to tell you guys about my kiss!" She whined.

Alice and I started laughing. "Alright, alright. Go ahead."

"Okay, well, Emmett asked if he could walk me to the car, so I agreed, right?"

"Mhm." Alice said. "Go on." I encouraged

"Kay, so I said yes. And then I found out he likes the same things as me and everything! We are like made for each other, girls! Okay so then we were walking and he opened the door for me. I thought, what a gentleman. Then, as we walked outside, there was a gentle breeze. I felt my hair swish around my shoulders and I shivered. He offered to warm me up and I gladly accepted. You still with me?"

"Yes, yes! CONTINUE!" Alice almost screamed. She was as engrossed in the story as I was.

"Okay, okay," giggled Rosalie. "So anyway, he gave me such a close hug that I could literally feel his abs through his thin shirt. OHMYGOSH girls his body felt amazing!" She shivered voluntarily at the memory, and we giggled.

"I'm sure he had the same reaction." I joked.

"You think?" Rose asked, amazed.

"Yeah, absolutely!" Alice said.

"Anyhow, when he let go, I felt my lips pull into a small pout. He lifted my chin and looked deeply into my eyes. He let a small smile escape onto his lips, and he started to lean in. I was shocked. I leaned in too, and then we kissed the best kiss I have ever had in my life.

"He was so good. The best kisser I have ever met. It was amazing, it started gentle at first then his unbelievingly soft lips became urgent and…well that's all. We said goodbye, and promised to meet up tomorrow. I really, really like him." Rosalie smiled the biggest and purest smile I have ever seen. She was beaming.

"Do you love him?" Alice asked, very seriously now.

"I think I might." She admitted.

Alice smirked. "I'm so happy for you." I said, very truthfully.

"Thanks. I never thought I would ever meet someone so special to me…" She drifted off.

"Kay, let's get going." Alice said.

As we walked out, Rosalie looked once more to where Emmett was standing. They smiled for an instance, and we left.

**Yay! Awesome chapter, eh? Sorry it took so long to write. But it's posted. REVIEW PLEASE! It inspires me ! The telepathically thing goes out to my best friends, because that happened :) : elise-marieCullen♥, MissJessCullen, obvioustwilightlover. Love you guys!**

**LexiCullen♥**


	3. Fifteen love

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. God, these things are beginning to be depressing... **

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you so much reviewers! I love when you give me feedback for my hard work. Now remember, more reviews means I update faster. I appreciate every single one. Ideas presented in this chapter are given from Water-Lyly. Thanks so much for helping me have random outbursts! Now on to chapter 3.♥**

**Just a pinch of nuttiness**

**Chapter 3**

**Fifteen Love**

The next couple of weeks were very busy.

Not only did I find a new job as a caterer, but Alice got her new line of shoes out in stores and she is very excited. They're selling pretty quickly, because Alice obviously has a very vivid imagination when anything has to do with shoes or shopping. I sighed.

Rose is still at her job of being a makeup artist. I know that sounds kind of simple and boring for Rosalie, but she gets to put makeup on the biggest celebrities around. Not only has she met celebrities; she's helped them with tips on everything from – obviously - makeup, to family and friend troubles.

On the other hand, her job isn't the only thing that has kept her busy. For these past two weeks Rose has been spending every single moment of free time that she has with Emmett. I must say, he is a very funny person. In a stupid way.

However, this does not stop Rose. It's like they were made for each other. Every time we mention Emmett, Rosalie's face lights right up. They were soul mates. I remember once last week I asked her how she could fall in love so easily and so quick.

Flashback 

_I walked to the couch and plopped down while Rosalie had just hung up the phone from her three and a half hours of conversation with Emmett._

"_I have a question." I suddenly asked. This has been in my mind all week._

"_Yes?" Rose asked, snapping out of her dreaming, probably involving Emmett._

"_Well, I was just wondering how you could fall in love so quickly. I mean, doesn't usually take a while for you or for anyone, for that matter, to love someone? Don't you have to get to know him better?" My one question suddenly sprouted other ones. I waited patiently for her answer._

"_Well, Bella, I don't know where to start." Rosalie said._

"_How about at the very beginning, at the salon." I prompted._

"_Okay, sure." She grinned at the memory. "It all begun there." She started._

"_When I looked at his face Bella, it just hit me. I loved this man. I knew nothing about him; I didn't even know his name. But once I looked at him, nothing mattered. No one else was there except me and him. We had an instant connection. It was weird for me; I had never felt this way before. But I suddenly knew that this man, this guy named Emmett, would be in my life. I needed him to be in my life." _

_She was about to continue when Alice abruptly joined in, wanting to hear more. Rose smiled coyly. _

"_Anyway, when we started talking, I then knew that this was official. I loved this man more than I had loved anyone in my life. It's like what they say, love at first sight. And when we kissed, it became that much more real. Bella, to answer your question, yes it did happen quickly, me loving him. But you just know Bella. When someone is your soul mate, you just know." She finished with a grin and got up gracefully to get to bed._

_Alice and I stared at each other for a moment, pondering. Obviously, we were thinking about what Rosalie had said. _

_As Rose was about to walk in her room, she called over her shoulder. "Goodnight girls."_

_We called back, quietly. "Goodnight, Rose. Goodnight."_

_End of Flashback_

It was then that it was clear: We weren't going to see Rosalie as much as we used to. But we were definitely happy for her.

However, I must admit, we are a little jealous. Well, at least, I am. I'm not sure about Alice. I just wish that I could find someone so special.

Interrupting my thoughts, Alice came in squealing, as usual.

"What are you excited about now, Al?" I asked with a yawn.

She glared at my un-enthusiasm.

"I was wondering, since we haven't been to the gym in a while…" She drifted off.

And I know why we haven't been.

The last time we went to the gym, we got in big trouble. Alice was fighting over who got to use the brand new treadmill with some girl, maybe about two years older. It got so bad that Alice pushed her and the girl got a bloody nose and a sprained wrist.

Alice didn't feel bad at all. She simply said: "She deserved it that little bit-" She stopped at that because I covered her mouth. There was no need to get in more trouble.

So, because of that, we weren't allowed back in for six weeks. We had to work out at home.

The problem with that is that we usually got lazy and/or tired. Consequently, we would give up, snuggle on the couch and watch a chick flick while eating out of a huge popcorn bowl. Sometimes it was ice cream. Depends on how we feel.

"Okay, continue." I said, realizing that Alice was still at my door, arms crossed, waiting for me to come back to reality.

"So I thought that we could go play tennis." She ended, relieved that she could finally say what she wanted. She let out a screech, which led me to groan.

"Oh, c'mon Bella! Look at it this way. If you're not good, there's a snack bar and a swimming pool. So, we could go swimming instead. It'll be fun, I promise!" She told me, expectant.

Fun for Alice usually meant torture for me.

"Can't you and Rose go? I bet she can play tennis." I asked, hopeful.

"Please, Bella. For me." She gave me the puppy dog pout.

Oh no, not that face.

She made it even bigger.

"Okay, OKAY! Fine! Stop with the face, your killing me here." I sighed.

What have I gotten myself into this time?

**xXxXxXxXx**

As I threw my pajamas into the laundry hamper, I checked myself out in the full-length mirror.

_I don't look too bad._ I thought to myself.

Alice had bought me, out of my disagreement and her ignorance, a full on tennis playing suit.

I had the white pleated skirt and a blue top. My hair was pulled up into a messy bun and I had on a headband and wristbands.

She even bought me a blue racket, obviously expecting me to play tennis more often. Like that's going to happen.

Also, since there was a swimming pool, I put on the only bathing suit I had. One that Alice had bought me during the summer. It was a royal blue bikini with a red flower detailing the top half. At least it was concealed under my clothes. I was grateful for the tennis outfit, for one reason.

Anyway, I walked out into the hall, putting my new white tennis shoes on. I glanced at Alice and Rosalie, who surprisingly had enough time to go with us. She informed Alice and I that her date with Emmett was tonight. Oh god.

They looked really good. Sometimes I felt as if they were too pretty to be my friends. When I would bring it up they would backhand me and say: "Bella, you don't know how pretty you really are." I would reply with a "Yeah, right."

They knew I was sensitive about my looks and about guys. I haven't dated in a year, and when I did go on a blind date, they were always geeks and weird people. This would bring my self-esteem down even more. I mean, is that all I attracted? Nerds?

As I shook my head to get these thoughts out, we were making our way to the car.

Rose came up to me. "Did you know that hypochondriac is a thirteen-letter word?"

"Uhm, no." I said.

"Well now you know." She replied happily.

That was random.

"So, Alice, how are the sales?" Rose asked, once inside my truck.

We all knew that it was about her shoe line.

"Oh my gosh they are fantastic! I can't believe everyone liked them so much. I was really excited two days ago when my assistant told me that Belgium, yes the country, asked if they could sell my line in their country. I was like OMG! It was so freakin'…AH! Words can't describe."

Do you see how excited she gets by shoes? I shook my head once more, for a different reason.

"So, Bella, how's work?" Rosalie asked me, after her and Alice were done gushing about how cute the llamas are in Belgium. They had a fight about which llamas are cuter. Alice said white, while Rosalie said brown. This started a war.

It will probably go on for days, but they decided to drop it since I made a rule about no fighting or speaking about stupid things in my car. They asked if this applied to the rules, and I said a definite yes. They pouted.

"We'll continue this tonight." Alice whispered under her breath, to Rosalie.

She heard it.

"I wasn't talking to you, miss llama racist." She retorted.

"How the hell am I a llama racist? I like each and every one, I just think the white ones are cuter."

"Psh, yeah whatever. That's what you say." Rosalie snapped.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed. "You're breaking the rules again! Next time either of you speak about llamas I will kick you out of this car and make you walk." I shouted.

They shut up and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Okay, about your question, Rose. Work is going great for once. I love this job, and the company's doing well. Thanks for asking." I said happily.

She smiled warmly to me.

All of a sudden, as I was parking in the lot, Alice said something very unnecessary.

"Well, Rose, since we can't talk about llamas, why don't we talk about emus?"

"OH MY GOD emus are so not better then ostriches." Rosalie declared.

"Ya right!" Alice emphasized her words. "Not only are they better, they pwn ostriches. Like seriously, pwnage complete. And you know it." Alice uttered.

This started a whole new fight. I sighed. It was never going to end.

So, I simply slammed my door and walked toward the trunk, taking out my racket and heading for the court.

"Wait for us!" They called. I ignored them. I heard them rushing and a loud cussing when Rose stepped on Al's foot. I laughed.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Alice decided to head to the pool while Rosalie and I wanted to play tennis.

_This doesn't look too bad_, I thought to myself.

I tried a couple of hits and was actually surprised that they went over the net.

Of course, Rose was much better but she said I was doing great for my first time. I agreed.

I tripped, obviously, a couple of times. It wasn't horrible though, like I expected it to be.

A few games later, Rose was winning fifteen-love. Which means, fifteen to zero. I hadn't scored any points but my hits were either over the net or into it. However, I was having fun so it really didn't matter.

Rosalie decided to take a break and go get a couple of ice cream cones from the snack bar.

I glance over to the pool and saw Alice talking, or flirting, with the lifeguard. He was cute, but I don't think I would've liked him. He and Alice seemed to be getting along pretty well from where I was watching.

_Not another one, _I thought. _I'm going to end up being the one who has to stay at home while they double date. Great-t._

While Rose was gone I decided to practice my serve.

When I hit the ball, it flew over the fence and into the forest that surrounded the corner of the court. I groaned. I really didn't feel like going into bushes trying to look for a ball, in a_ skirt._

Oh well. I have to, if I want to continue playing. Which, unexpectedly, I did. I was enjoying this.

Off I went, disappearing into a thick bush where I thought I saw the ball land.

Hopefully it landed there.

As I was bending down, my hands scraped from the branches, I heard a low chuckle behind me that sounded so amazing that I snapped my head around.

Behind me was the most beautiful creature that has ever walked this planet.

**xXxXxXxXx**

I stared at him. Rude, yes, but I couldn't help it. He looked astounding in a white tennis shirt that was just tight enough for you to see his perfect sculpted body underneath.

But that wasn't what I was looking at.

That_face_…

He had the most striking green eyes that I had ever seen. They twinkled perfectly in the sun. Not to mention his perfectly messy, odd-bronze colored hair that complimented his face features, which were stunning, so flawlessly that I could hardly breathe.

Who was this gorgeous man?

As if hearing my thoughts, he said something.

"Hello. My name is Edward." He said.

I could barely make out what he uttered because I was so absorbed in his velvety and seductive voice.

How can someone sound so appealing? Not only was his body and face sexy, his voice was even sexier.

Oh my god…

I couldn't say anything while I continued to stare open-mouthed at this attractive yet elegant man named Edward.

This caused him to laugh quietly to himself and he muttered what I thought was "adorable". Why would he say that?

"Were you looking for this?" He said, while showing me the pink tennis ball that Rose and I played with.

"Uhm…uh…" I stammered.

"Yes?" He said, obviously amused by my nervousness.

"Yes. That is my ball. Thanks for finding it." I found my voice, trying to sound seductive but I probably sounded ridiculous.

He laughed while he handed me the ball. I grabbed it quickly. I knew that I sounded like an idiot.

_Okay, get yourself together. You are Bella Swan. You can do this. Just be confident. It's only a guy, _I thought to myself.

_Only the best-looking guy you've ever met, _that annoying part of my head muttered.

_Be quiet, _I told it.

I took a deep breath. Rapidly, I grasped that Edward was still in front of me, waiting.

"Would you like a hand?" He asked, very politely.

"Why yes, thank you." I mimicked his politeness, which sent him into another round of laughs.

His laugh was the most comforting and soothing sound in the world.

Edward is so perfect…

I realized that when he helped me up he didn't let go of my hand. When I glanced up at him with my eyebrow arched, he gave me the most breath-taking, adorable crooked smile. My eyes glazed over.

I think I now knew and felt what Rosalie did when she first saw Emmett.

It was love at first sight. And I could only wish that Edward would think the same.

I doubt it; he was so out of my league.

I knew this, but I didn't let myself perceive it. I had to be confident.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"So…" I started.

He interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt," he said, "but I was wondering if you could tell me your name?" he asked.

I am SUCH an idiot.

I didn't even tell him my name!

"My name is Isabella, but I prefer to be called Bella" I said, awkwardly. Why am I so weird?

"Bella…" he murmured discreetly. "That's a beautiful name."

I blushed.

He stroked his hand across my cheek, which made me blush deeper.

He chuckled. "You blush such a lovely color…" he said.

"Uhm, am I supposed to say thanks? See, I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not." I said quickly. Ugh.

This made him chuckle. "Yes, that is a very good thing. Thanks would be fine."

"Well thanks, then." I grinned. I was getting more confident. I decided to give him a compliment.

"You have stunning green eyes." I blabbed. I covered my hand with my mouth. I was so stupid. That was kind of straightforward.

And, of course, he chortled. "Thanks." He grinned. "Yours are not bad, either." He smiled wider, revealing his amazing white teeth.

As we were walking, he asked: "Do you want to go have lunch at the snack bar?"

"Sure." I grinned. He smiled back.

We had this instant connection. I don't know how, but I felt so safe with him.

"What would you like?" He questioned me.

"Um, I guess I'll have a cheeseburger." He eyed me playfully, as if saying, you are a girl and you're having a cheeseburger?

I nodded to him and he just smirked. "Make that two burgers and two Cokes." He said.

"Is that all?" The girl at the stand asked us. She was obviously using blatant flirt moves. Batting her eyelashes, looking straight at him. It was kind of pathetic but hilarious at the same time.

"Yes." Edward simply said. He wasn't looking at her thought, the pretty blond. He was looking at me.

I blushed, again. He grinned.

We strolled to a table that viewed the forest and it's natural beauty. It gave us a little shade and some privacy.

"How did you know I liked coke?" I asked, intrigued.

He just shrugged. "You seem like a Coke kind of girl." He smiled and the sun shone right off of his teeth.

His face suddenly softened and became serious at the same time.

"Your skin looks lovely with that shade of blue." He said, very seductively, unintentionally I guessed.

I mumbled a thank you. How could he think of me this way? I'm just plain, simple Bella.

_Not to him, _I thought._ This is your first love._

Impossible! I had only met him about an hour ago!

But then it hit me what Rose said that night.

It didn't matter how long you've known him. When you meet your soul mate, you know. You just know.

And I definitely knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Edward.

**xXxXxXxXx**

While I was eating, he bombarded me with questions about my life, which I answered very easily.

It was so easy to talk to him!

Likewise, I asked him about his life. He said he lived with his two best friends, much like I did, which was odd. He lived with his two parents, when he was younger, in Chicago. He just recently moved to Seattle.

I suddenly realized we lived in the same town.

"So you live in Seattle?" I said.

"Mhm…" He responded, taking a sip of his coke.

"So do I!" I exclaimed. He smirked.

"Isn't that something?" He said, obviously teasing me.

"Yeah…" I mumbled. I thought he was going to ask me something…

I was caught off guard.

"So, if we live in the same town, would you like to go spend dinner with me? How about Friday at 7 o'clock." He said confidently.

"Well, I have to see if I'm busy…" I told him. His face took on a look of panic.

"Kidding!" I joked. "I would love to."

"Hey look!" I said. "Buttered biscuit!" There was one on the floor. I loved those.

"Buttered biscuit?" Edward replied, and looked at me like I was crazy.

"They provide for everything we need!" the lifeguard said, with Alice's arms wrapped up around his waist.

"Just like girls!" Emmett suddenly strolled up with Rosalie on his arm.

What was going on here?

**OH MY GOD I am so sorry that it is super long. This is 10 and a half pages on word, I am SO sorry! I had to end it there. I can't believe I had so many ideas, I was expecting it to be like 7 pages. Oh well. I hope you liked it. So now go click that pretty button and review. Okay? Alright then. REVIEW PLEASE! ♥  
**

**LexiCullen**


	4. The Meadow

**Disclaimer: Do I own anything? No.**

**A/N: Thank you very, very, very much for all of your wonderful reviews. I am a terrible person. I am so sorry that I haven't update in over a week. It's horrible. Well, do not fret: here is chapter 4. Please review!**

**Just a pinch of nuttiness**

**Chapter 4**

**The Meadow**

This was really odd.

Why was Emmett here?

Why is Alice so close to this lifeguard?

"Something is going on here, and I want to know what." I demanded.

"Uhm…Well…" Rosalie stammered.

"You see…" Alice started.

"WHAT?!" I shouted. I was getting very frustrated. I heard a low chuckle coming from Edward. I shot him a sharp glance and he shut up, but I could still see his lips twitching, fighting a smile.

"Okay." Alice took a deep breath. "Should I start or should you?" Alice whispered to Rose.

She motioned that Alice should. I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for an explanation.

"So this is what happened. Normally, I would never suggest that we play tennis, because I know how clumsy you are." She said, while I blushed. I didn't want Edward to know that.

He obviously thought it was cute since he smiled. I hope he thought it was cute, and that he wasn't just laughing at my inability to walk on a flat, stable surface.

"You're probably wondering why Emmett is here." Rose told me. I nodded my head and huffed.

"Well, you see, Emmett told me last week that he had two roommates and that he thought they would be perfect for you and Alice, since you girls haven't really been going on a lot of dates." Rosalie stated.

Both Alice and I blushed at that statement. The guys simply looked swiftly our way and grinned.

"So anyway, I thought it would be perfect if you should meet Edward. Emmett and I both thought you two would be perfect for each other." She uttered.

"Wait a minute…"Edward mumbled. Jasper smacked hid arm and prompted Alice to tell the rest.

"I wasn't' supposed to meet Jasper until today. Rosalie and Emmett had a plan for us to meet here, but I ran into him before, at the mall." She said.

I muttered "of course." Alice shot me a dark look. I gave her a cheesy smile. She ignored it and continued on.

"Anyway, like I was saying before I got interrupted," she shot me another dark look, "we met. And then it was amazing how much I liked him and how much of a connection we had and…well let's not get into detail." She grinned slyly.

She was somewhat evil. I always knew it. Rosalie decided to continue telling me their plot.

"So since they met, it was all a matter for you. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I were going out and we were planning to get you two together. Emmett, care to explain?" Rose asked her boyfriend sweetly.

"Of course." He replied with good cheer. "Well me and Jasper **(A/N : I know it's supposed to be Jasper and I, but it's Emmett. XD)**realized that Edward was not getting any girls. Well, I mean he obviously could get them and they did flirt with him but he didn't get with them. What I mean is…" Emmett was confused.

"I'll tell my own story." Edward said, confidently and with an authority that I've never seen before.

"Whatever." Emmett replied, too absorbed in Rosalie in a short tennis skirt and tight top to care.

"At any rate, yes, I wasn't getting girls. And like Emmett attempted to tell you all, I could very well have. But I haven't met any girl that I really wanted. That I truly liked. Well, until now." He smiled at me, and I blushed in response.

Alice was glowing as if she were my mother. I almost gagged. Rosalie simply laughed at our little scenario.

"And I had no idea about this little set up, let me assure you Bella. I'm guessing my idiot roommates didn't have the guts to tell me." While saying this he punched Emmett and Jasper in the shoulder and they responded by a simultaneous "ow."

He also came and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me.

The only thing I was thinking was: "Oh my god. Edward is holding me. Holding ME!"

I was one happy camper.

"So, then, it was all about the set up. Bella, I knew you wouldn't say no once I unleashed my pouty face on you. Rose and I simply had to set it up which was easy. Emmett and Jasper already went to the tennis court quite often with Edward so it was easy on that side. Then it was all a matter of you two finding each other. If you didn't, we were going to introduce you." Alice finished, very satisfied in her evil plan to get me hooked up.

But…

I'm glad she did think of it.

Because I REALLY like Edward.

I REALLY like him.

And I think he feels the same. I hope he feels the same.

_Oh no, of course he doesn't like you. Dumbass. _

Okay, this voice in my head is NOT supposed to be sarcastic.

But it has a good point. He wouldn't be holding me, or looking at me ever so often just to see me smile. That counts for something.

The girls and the guys were all talking with each other. Now that they explained their arrangement they can concentrate on one another, which is fine with me.

I want to spend all of the time possible with Edward.

He obviously thought the same thing.

"You want to get out of here?" he whispered in my ear. "I know the perfect place."

"Sure." I said, flirtatiously. "I would love too."

"Good." Edward grinned.

His face was lit up. He was really excited to show me whatever he wanted to show me.

"Here, lets go." He said, pointing to his back.

"You're going to give me a piggyback?" I asked.

He chuckled. "C'mon, little coward, climb on my back."

**(A/N: I love that line from Twilight :D)**

I was still fidgeting, deciding if I wanted to go on his back.

"I'm heavier than your usual backpack." I said, trying to get out of it.

His face suddenly took on a look of pure concern. Or was it fake concern?

"I just thought that you wouldn't want to trudge through the forest. With all of those sticks, and loose branches…" He trailed off, shuddering.

I laughed. So did he.

"Oh all right." I said. "But just make sure you don't hit a tree or anything." I blurted.

He snorted. "Like that would ever happen. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt." He was suddenly serious.

My lips formed into a sweet smile. I jumped on his back with a huff and tightened my legs around his waist.

I could get used to this…

**xXxXxXxXx**

The running wasn't actually that bad.

We barely talked, but the silence was comforting. Just being in his presence made me so serene. I felt very safe.

Edward obviously knew where he was going because he dodged every thing perfectly as if he's hiked here many times.

Which I suppose he has.

Anyhow, he abruptly stopped at the edge of two trees forming a kind of arch.

I got down, with some help because my legs were stiff, and Edward walked behind me and put his hands on my eyes.

He whispered tenderly in my ear, his unbelievingly soft lips speaking against it.

"It's a surprise." He said, with an irresistible velvety voice.

I could only nod. I could barely hold my excitement!

He led my through the arch and I unexpectedly felt a sudden warmth come across me.

"Hurry up Edward!" I giggled. I couldn't wait any longer!

"Okay, okay." He chuckled.

Edward slowly lifted his hands from my face but did not let go of me. He swiftly slid them down my cheeks, my neck, my shoulders and then to my waist. I shivered in pleasure and almost let out a soft moan. I hope he hadn't heard it.

As I opened my eyes, I saw the most beautiful thing since Edward.

This, this meadow, was astonishing.

The spring/summer season has left the meadow with flowers covering almost every inch of the perfectly circular field with each flower toned in a soft color. The trees lined the meadow and the top was open, letting in rays of sunlight. You could hear a river close by bubbling. The birds were singing as if to preserve this moment and make it even greater.

"Wow." I mumbled. I was mesmerized.

"That's an understatement." Edward chuckled.

I almost forgot he was there. ALMOST.

"Come sit with me." Edward motioned to his lap.

I didn't notice that he had sat down. He was so swift.

"Kay." I smiled shyly. I climbed in his lap and he wrapped his arms around my small frame.

I blushed. I have never been this close to him yet.

"You are so beautiful." He spoke softly in my ear once again.

This time, he didn't move his lips from my face.

He kissed, very delicately, my ear to my jaw. Then he trailed kisses all along that line for quite some time until I couldn't take it.

I spun abruptly so that I was facing his. I wrapped my legs around his waist and looked deeply into his piercing green eyes.

He looked right back into mine.

I guess he couldn't take it any longer either, because he leaned in slowly.

I followed his lead and then, as if magic, our lips finally touched.

Finally.

His warm lips started out gentle but with time gained more force. Our lips moved together in harmony, never breaking apart. His lips suddenly became urgent and I got back, gasping for air. He didn't stop. He traced kissed along my neck and back up again to my lips. My tongue traced the bottom of his tender and full lips, savoring every moment.

I don't know how long we were there for, but it felt so good. I didn't want to stop.

As I broke out of the kiss, Edward didn't continue so I knew we were done. I simply place my forehead on his and looked in his mesmerizing eyes once again. They were filled with love.

"Remarkable." He gasped, referring to our kiss.

"Indescribable." I replied.

He grinned slightly and so did I.

This was possibly the greatest moment of my life.

I don't know how it was possible, but I loved this man.

Yes, I've known him for the very least six hours, but it's felt like a lifetime.

I love him.

"It feels like I've known you forever." I whispered.

"I know. I feel the same. I've never felt like this before. How is this possible?" He murmured the last part partly to himself.

"I have no idea. But…" I trailed off.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He prompted.

I stopped. He called me "sweetheart."

Oh my god. I was tearing.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, concerned by my teary eyes.

Damn it. I have to control my emotions better.

"Nothing. It's just, I want to say that I've never felt so happy in my life. I feel so…safe with you. I can tell you anything. I don't know why, but I just…I…" I hesitated to saying those words.

Would they be too overwhelming? I've only known him for a day!

"I love you." Edward replied, holding my face in his strong hands, looking deeply in my eyes and unleashing the full dazzling force of his.

"I love you, too." I replied. I started crying.

Edward looked puzzled.

"No, no, don't worry. It's just that it feels so good to hear that from you. I thought I was crazy, loving someone that I've only known for one day. But you, you've made that possible." I cried.

"I know the feeling. I was thinking about how I could love some girl whom I've never met before so suddenly? It was very odd to me. I wasn't sure what to do, because I've never felt this way before." He admitted.

"Well, you did it perfectly. I love this." I replied.

"Our meadow." He murmured.

"Our meadow." I repeated with a happy sigh.

I then laid my head on his shoulder while he wrapped his sweater around me, in an attempt to keep me warm. It worked.

I was soon dozing off.

It was so easy to sleep with an angle watching over me.

**xXxXxXxXx**

I jotted up, hearing calls for me.

"Bellaaa!" Alice called.

"Edward?" Jasper shouted.

Seeing that I was awake, Edward stood up.

"You're stunning when you sleep." He uttered.

"Thank you. But we need to go. Do you know what those two would do to me if they found out I was alone with you in a beautiful meadow?" I said hurriedly.

"Oh, trust me, I know. Imagine Emmett and Jasper…" He shivered.

"Climb on." He said.

"No, I think it would be faster if we both ran." I responded.

"You're right." He alleged.

"I am?" I said, knowing that my plans weren't always the best/

"Yes." He chuckled.

"Now let's go!" He whispered. We heard footsteps coming.

Edward knew this forest inside and out, so he decided to go the same way we got here, but farther so that we do not cross paths with our roommates.

As we were running, I tripped several times. Each time, Edward caught me with a groan.

"Sorry if I'm falling too much." I mumbled.

"No, Bella, it's alright. I'm not irritated at you. It's just…Why did they have to interrupt?" He grinned.

I smirked.

I saw an opening, and in that opening a snack bar. I knew we were getting out.

Edward helped me over the last fallen tree and we were finally free.

"We're free!" I sang.

Edward chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"That we are." He said. "Now, we have to get our story straight. So, we were hiking in the woods, trying to look for…" He trailed off.

"A tennis ball!" I yelled. "Say that I served again and it went into the forest." I beamed.

"Perfect." He replied. "You're so smart." He kissed my forehead. I giggled.

"And then we got lost." He concluded.

"But don't Emmett and Jasper know that you know this forest by heart?" I questioned.

"No. They're way too clueless." He smiled his crooked smile. My heart stopped for a moment.

"Breathe Bella." He chuckled. "We wont get caught."

I'm glad he didn't know the real reason to why I wasn't breathing.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Rosalie yelled, waving at us.

We both waved back.

"We were looking everywhere dude!" Emmett said.

"Yeah, where were you?" Jasper asked.

Everyone else became intent on listening to our story.

I sighed and Edward chuckled.

"You ready?" He mumbled in my ear before telling our story.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I giggled.

**HOORAY! I am SO sorry again that it took me long, but I wanted it to be perfect. Was it? I loved writing it and I hope that you can review for all of my hard work XP So go and press that pretty button…**

**LexiCULLEN♥**


	5. Hot Dog

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing characters of Stephenie Meyer. I only own the plot of my story and the crazy things that these characters do. XD**

**A/N:**Thank you for ALL of the reviews! I love getting them! I am so sorry it took me about a week to update, but it's worth it. School is out of control! Haha. Well, anyways, enjoy this chapter. The dates are next chapter! This is random and HILARIOUS! XD

**Just a pinch of nuttiness**

**Chapter 5**

**Hotdog**

The next few days were terrible.

Why, you may ask? Well, first of all, I couldn't see Edward. We both had to work, and unfortunately, had to go to sleep at night.

But, he did take the time to call me as much as he could. Especially during the day to see if I was all right. Yes, a little overprotective, but not like your parents. It was kind of sexy how he wanted to make sure that I was always safe.

All of a sudden, my phone rang. The special ring tone I had set for Edward started playing. Where was it?

AHA! In the couch. I picked it up within the second ring.

"Hello?" I asked, breathless.

"Hi there, beautiful." Edward replied.

A smile formed on my lips.

A couple of hours later… 

"Bella?" Edward suddenly asked after we were done laughing over Emmett.

While we were talking, Emmett suddenly screamed in the background. I asked Edward what that was and he said that Emmett had seen a hot dog.

I asked Edward why Emmett screamed over a hot dog. He simply said that when he was younger, a man in a hot dog suit called him "cute" and followed him around the park until Emmett ran away screaming. Any type of hot dog freaks him out from now on.

I had to laugh at that.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Emmett wailed.

"Oh yes it is." I said into the phone, though I'm not sure why. Emmett couldn't hear me.

Edward cleared his throat. I snapped out of my daze.

"Yes?" I replied, sweetly.

"You do know that you are the first girl that I met that I am utterly and completely in love with, you are aware of that, aren't you?" He said, with a semi-serious tone.

I was shocked. Sure, when we said goodnight there was a little "I love you" thing. But we never declared ourselves like this since we were in the meadow.

"Uhm…" I stammered, unsure of what to say.

I still didn't understand why someone as flawless as him would love me.

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked, worried now.

"Nothing." I replied too quickly.

"Bella…" Edward warned.

"Fine. It's just that…" I started.

"Mhm?" he said.

"Idon'tunderstandwhyyoulovemesomuch." I finished, talking very quick. Hopefully he hadn't heard what I said.

He did.

"Bella!" He spoke softly. "You don't understand how amazing you are. You are the single most beautiful thing on this planet. I have never met anyone like you. When I see you smile, I can't help but to be dazzled once again. When I see you, my day becomes so much better. You are my love. You are my soul. You are my life now, and hopefully for much longer. I-love-you." He emphasized each word. I could hear nothing but love in his voice.

Tears were forming in my eyes. I started bawling.

"Edward…" I sniffed.

"What, Bella?" He sounded alarmed, not sure of why I was crying.

"No one has said anything so remarkable to me before. I feel the exact same. When I first saw you, my eyes glazed over. I wasn't sure why, but I loved you right away. It was insane. I thought, how could I fall in love so easily? And then I answered myself. Because. When you see your soul mate, you just know. And I did know. I love you too Edward." I started crying.

Edward was quiet for a moment. I was getting a little worried. Had I said too much?

"That's good to know." He spoke. "Because if I was the only one who loved the other in this relationship, then…awkward." I could almost hear his smile in the phone.

"For sure." I said, and then chuckled. He joined in the laughter.

I sighed happily. Edward's phone conversation's always lightened me up.

I abruptly remembered what Edward said. He said _in this relationship…_ Does that mean we're together?

I had to know.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, love?" He chuckled, amuse by my severe tone.

"This is not a laughing matter." I declared.

"Okay." He said sternly. I could still hear some low chuckles.

"I was just wondering…" I started.

He interrupted.

"Why the sudden soft tone?" He asked, pleased.

"What? I can't change moods?" I snapped, annoyed by his interrupting.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"No, I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to snap. I just wanted to ask you something really important." I stated.

"Go ahead." He allowed.

"Well, you said 'in this relationship'." I began.

"Yes, I did." He responded, confused.

"So we are dating?" I inquired.

"Why, of course Bella!" He stated, relieved that the matter wasn't as serious as he thought.

"But you know, we never made it official." I murmured.

"You're right." He answered.

I waited.

"Bella Swan, would you like to be my girlfriend?" He questioned me.

"Why, of course, mister…hey!" I shrieked.

"Ow! You might want to scream farther away from the phone…" He garbled.

I glared through the phone. Even though he couldn't see it, it made me feel better.

"You never told me your last name!" I blurted.

"Oh, you're right! Again." He exclaimed.

I tapped my foot impatiently, and loud. He could hear it and he laughed.

"Well…?" I said.

"My full name is Edward Cullen." He said.

_Edward Cullen… He has such a sexy name!_ I thought.

I was about to squeal. Everything about him was so appealing and perfect…

I had to snap out of it. Having these thoughts already? Kind of promiscuous.

"Bella Swan…" he whispered unconsciously.

"Hm?" I asked, still daydreaming.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"You said my name." I remarked.

"I did? No I didn't…" He murmured something else that I couldn't hear. It sounded like "shit".

"Yes you did." I stated. I was sure of it.

"Oh, Bella!" He suddenly said.

"Yes?" He distracted me.

"I have to go. Jasper just said that the shop doesn't have enough workers. People are out sick or they have the day off. We need to go." He said, sad.

"You have to go?" I whined.

I heard him ask Jasper.

"Jasper says they need all the help they can get. I'm sorry. I'll call you when I'm on break, okay?" He said.

"Okay…" I complained.

"I love you." He said in a cheesy voice. I giggled.

"Love you, too." I said.

"Bye, love." He uttered.

"Bye."

He hung up.

Now what was I supposed to do all day?

**-:-**

I was still reading this book that I loved, Nightfall, when Alice barged in my room.

"Thanks for knocking." I mumbled.

Alice ignored me. She did that a lot when I got sarcastic…

"Okay, I am FED UP with this day! We all have the day off from work, and what are we doing? NOTHING!" She yelled.

"Whoa, whoa! Why are you screaming at me?" I said.

"You are right." She calmed down. "ROSALIE!" She roared.

Rose came running over.

"What happened?" She looked worried. But once she saw Alice's murderous expression, she quieted and came to sit by me on my bed.

"I say we make a plan. A full-working plan. I got off the phone with Jasper a few hours ago, and I am dying. How are you guys doing?" She raised an eyebrow.

Rose and I both exhaled. We know that she knew we were bored to death, and that we missed our boyfriends.

"So I say we crash their work!" Rose exclaimed.

"That's not a bad idea…" I pondered.

Alice shrieked.

"It's perfect!" Alice yelled.

"Should we get going?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I said.

Rose and Alice walked out of my room so I could get changed. I stretched. This would be fun.

As I was putting on my flats, I saw a yellow scarf around one of the coat hooks.

It gave me an idea. When I saw Rose and Al, I decided that this was an amazing idea.

"Hey, girls?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah?" They responded.

"I was wondering if we could stop by somewhere before we go to their work…" I asked.

"Uhm, sure." Alice said.

"Okay." Rose replied happily.

We were all fidgeting by the door.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I shrieked.

"Let's go!"

**-:-**

"It's right around the corner." I assumed.

"Oh! I see it!" Rose said, pointing to the costume shop, Wally's Wacky Costumes.

"Haha!" Alice laughed.

"What's so funny?" I said, amused.

"Ah, Wally. That's such a funny name. WALLY!" She shouted.

"Okay" Rosalie exploded. "That was right in my ear! I swear I'm going to be deaf some day…" She burbled.

Alice shot her a dark glance. "Whatever," She said as she stepped out of the car.

"I'm so excited for this!" Alice squealed.

"And even though it's going to haunt my boyfriend, I am pretty ecstatic too. It's going to be so fun." She smiled darkly.

"It sure is." I said.

"THERE IT IS!" Alice screeched.

"Perfect!" I chuckled evilly.

"Muahahaha!" Alice cackled.

Rose looked at her like she was insane. So did the other people in the store.

"What?" She pouted.

"I'm just not going to say anything…." Rose said, her lips twitching, trying to hide a smile.

Alice slapped hert playfully.

"Kay, ladies. Time to buy this thing and go torture your boyfriend, Rose!" I declared.

"Yeah!" They said in chorus.

**-:-**

Alice and I decided that since this was my plan and Rose's boyfriend, Rose should wear the costume.

She said that didn't make any sense. We shrugged and put on our bets pouty faces. She caved. We grinned.

I forgot to mention that Edward and the guys owned their own skate/biking shop. They sold so many things, and the profit was amazing. The business is doing really well. However, that day, a lot of the workers were out sick or they had the day off. As the owners and managers, it was their job to come in and sort things out.

Alice and I walked in first. It wasn't too busy right now. I looked at Alice. She winked.

We had perfect timing, because the guys were just heading out for their break.

"Edward!" I screamed as he walked toward us.

When he heard me call his name, his head snapped up and he met my gaze with his piercing green eyes. He just looked into mine.

"Bella." He called softly.

I ran over to him and jumped in his arms. He was surprised but comfortable with my sudden move. He caught me easily.

His eyes were literally sparkling.

"The images in my mind cannot compare to the real thing." He murmured. "You look stunning."

I laughed. Why? Because I was wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

Goes to show you how sweet he really is.

"I missed you so much!" I said.

"I missed you too." He said.

He leaned over and gave me a passionate kiss.

I couldn't describe how amazing this reuniting kiss was. Our lips were moving in sync. His warm and soft lips felt amazing against mine.

"Hey, how about we break up the macking fests here!" Emmett boomed, in his loud and deep voice. 

He wasn't embarrassed of anything. I blushed a deep scarlet and Edward cursed lowly at Emmett for breaking our kiss. When he glanced at me and saw my blush, we smiled warmly. I grinned shyly back.

Alice and Jasper were doing almost the same thing, except Alice was on the ground. Edward seemed to realize this fact too and let me down gently.

"So, where's my girlfriend?" Emmett asked, alarmed.

"Oh, she'll be here soon enough." Alice grinned, and started laughing maniacally. I joined in.

Edward and Jasper looked at each other and shrugged. They both chuckled.

"We have the most random girls." Jasper joked.

"Luckily, they are beautiful." Edward joked back.

"They sure are." Jasper replied.

This earned both of them a small kiss.

Edward was smug. I giggled.

"How about we go outside?" Alice asked.

"Sure! I know the perfect place to eat, guys, for lunch. There's this little hot dog stand around the corner…" I hid a smile.

Emmett was uncomfortable.

"Uhm…Actually…who would want hamburgers instead?" He stammered. Edward and Jasper chortled.

"Of course Emmett." They said. He shot them a grateful look.

As Edward and I walked hand in hand out the door, Rose jumped up from behind the huge sign in front of the store. Right in front of Emmett.

"AHHHHH!" Emmett screamed like a little girl.

"THE HOT DOG MAN!" He yelled.

Everyone burst into hysterics, including Rosalie in her full hot dog costume, watching Emmett run down the street, flailing his arms and screaming repeatedly:

"HE'S BACK!"

**Hah! Hope you all liked this. It was a blast to write! Don't ask me how I got the idea, I have no idea how. But just imagine, the big and mighty Emmett, running away from a hot dog. Ah…hilarious. Please review! PLEASE?!**

**LexiCullen♥**


	6. Beforehand

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the amazing characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I own my plot. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N:**That sounded pretty official, eh? Yeah. Haha. Sorry to say, but the dates are NEXT chapter, kay? I know, I know. But this was getting long and I want the date to have it's very own chapter D Now, I'm going to do Edward and Bella's first (obviously), but you tell me if you want to see Emmett and Rosalie's date and Alice and Jasper's. Okay? Looking forward to your reviews.

Thanks to MissJessCullen for the idea! I love you D asfaawbffe♥

**Just a pinch of nuttiness**

**Chapter 6**

**Beforehand**

The girls were heading over to Edward, Jasper and Emmett's apartment at about seven at night.

Edward insisted that I, however, should be there at TEN IN THE MORNING.

I grimaced.

Ten in the morning? Is he kidding?

You see, I just finished talking to him on the phone. I told him goodnight, and that I can't wait for our date tomorrow NIGHT.

Right?

And he answers with:

**Flashback:**

"_Oh…Uhm, Bella?" He asked nervously._

"_What's up, Edward?" I responded, a little worried._

"_Well, you see…can you come at about 10 tomorrow morning?" He spat out._

_My face froze in a mask of shock._

_And then, like an idiot, I started laughing._

_I could almost hear his confusion._

"_Are you," I gasped, "serious?" I finally ended._

_He was serious. "Yes, of course."_

_I put on my most convincing serious voice._

"_Oh, alright then…see you tomorrow morning, then, Edward. Love you." I said._

"_Goodnight, Bella, I love you. Dream happy dreams. You are the only person who has ever touched my heart. Sleep, my only love."_

_And he hung up. _

_I was almost bawling. However, a single tear did in fact escape from my blurred eyes._

_Why did he always do this to me?_

After reliving that unexplainable moment, I then climbed into bed and shut my lamp off.

Almost instantly I fell asleep.

Why?

I wanted to dream about Edward.

In my almost-sleep, I smiled groggily.

**-:-**

I got up and took a nice, long shower.

I probably stayed in for too long but the warm water soothed my tense muscles.

I could've stayed in for hours, but eventually, the hot water ran out. I turned off the taps and stepped out, wrapping a towel around my small frame.

I decided to blow dry my hair. I want to look nice, don't I?

After I did that, I walked out and decided what I should wear. Alice came running in and brought a midnight blue short dress with shimmer detailing the top half. It was beautiful.

It was so…me.

She persisted that I should take it, even though she bought it.

"I want you to look absolutely stunning tonight."

I recall that she said that.

I love my best friends. Did I mention that Rosalie let me borrow her most precious piece of jewelry? Yes, indeed, she let me wear her silver necklace with the sapphire amulet at the base, shaped into a heart.

I thanked both of them for trying to make this day one that I would never forget.

At that, they rushed me out and wished me luck.

I have to admit, I was pretty excited and also nervous. I haven't been on a date in a while.

And I have never been on a date with someone as gorgeous as Edward.

_This rendezvous was going to be the best I had ever had_, I thought to myself.

All of a sudden, I saw the street name that I was looking for a took a sharp left.

That was close.

Edward was already waiting outside and, just my luck, he has seen the whole incident with me almost missing the street.

I saw him laughing. I gave him a playful glare.

I then parked my truck at the side of the road and turned it off to not make such a ruckus on this quiet street.

Edward came rushing over, being the gentleman he is, and opened my door.

_Don't trip._ I thought to myself as I was getting out.

High heels are literally a death trap for me.

Surprisingly, and luckily, I got out safely with the help of Edward. He took my hand and pulled my forward.

I crushed into his chest and he locked my in such a deep and passionate kiss that I had to gasp for air at the end. He chuckled and moved some stray pieces of hair from my face.

"They were hiding your beautiful face." He explained.

I flushed a light pink.

He then, for the first time, looked me over.

He smiled warmly and lovingly.

"You look…indescribable. I cannot even put into words how amazing you look right now Bella. I really do not deserve you." He shocked me with this answer.

Wow.

I looked him over for once. He was wearing dark fitted jeans and a fitted top that flaunted his hard muscles and abs beneath it.

I was gaping at him.

"You look…" I started.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Wow." I said breathlessly. He laughed and gave me a kiss.

He looked me over again.

"Bella?" he said cautiously.

"Yes?"

"Well you see…you're a little too dressed up for our date today. You do look stunning, but do you mind changing into some jeans and a shirt?" He asked nervously.

"Sure!" I said excitedly. "Thank God." I mumbled under me breath. I wasn't very comfortable anyway.

"So I can wear sneakers?" I beamed.

He chuckled. "Yes!"

I let out a happy sigh. This was going to be a good day.

-:-

After I changed, I drove back to Edward's. It was about 11 now, but he assured me it was all right. It just meant that we could spend our date at night.

What ARE we doing for our date?

I was tempted to ask, but I didn't want to seem so eager and desperate.

_Play it cool_, I told myself.

I got into the elevator and was heading to the fifth floor, where Edward lived. This was a really nice building!

The elegancy was amazing. The people in the elevator greeted me as if I were an old friend. I started talking to one of them, this young girl, maybe 15 years old. We were talking about her shoes.

Not my thing to talk about, but I am a girl and therefore, I do like shoes.

I heard the beep that was my stop. I said a polite goodbye and made my way to his room.

I was about to knock but saw that the door was half open.

_Emmett._I thought.

I strolled in and saw Jasper watching a football game on the couch an Emmett in the corner, his back facing me. I couldn't see what he was doing but he was concentrating.

"Hey Bella!" Jasper called, and waved his hand, not taking an eye off of the TV.

"Hey there." I laughed quietly. Guys.

Emmett didn't make one move to greet me.

I thought that was odd. He would usually crack a joke when I came around. Oh well.

I was walking over to Emmett to see what he was up to when suddenly I stepped on something sharp.

"SHIT!" I screamed. Ow, ow!

"What's wrong?" Jasper stood up, alarmed.

Even Emmett turned around. "Bella?"

Great, I'm bleeding. I was starting to get dizzy. I hate blood.

While I was loosing my footing, I banged into the coffee table and started to fall over.

I yelled.

And like my prince in shining armor, Edward caught me right in time and pulled me into a hard embrace.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, unintentionally sexy, into my ear.

"I will always catch you when you fall." He added.

"Yeah, I think so. I stepped on a stupid needle." I mumbled and blushed at his remark.

"You're bleeding. Do you want anything for it? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah…" I finally looked down. I was bleeding all right.

A LOT.

And then I fainted.

-:-

"Bella, love? Bella, can you hear me?" Edward's voice seemed worried.

I was laying on something very soft and cushiony. It was very comfortable.

I finally opened my eyes and got lost in Edward's intense gaze with those piercing green eyes.

I snapped out of it.

"Where am I?" I said groggily.

"In my bed, sweetheart." Edward said and then smirked.

I also smirked. Edward's bed, eh? I could get used to this…

"Do you want something to eat? Or do you want me to carry you again?" He grinned.

"I'm fine." I retorted. He chuckled.

I swung my legs off the bed and tried to stand up. I basically, tumbled over, again.

And Edward caught me, again.

"I said I would catch you when you fall." He said.

I flushed and then I laughed. So did he. He lifted me and held me in his arms.

"Piggyback?" He offered.

"Sure." I smiled and jumped on his back. He chortled at my enthusiasm.

We walked to the kitchen, so we had to pass through the living room.

I glared at the table I banged myself on.

"Bella?" Edward said louder.

"Oh, sorry!" I exclaimed. This earned me a laugh. I shot him a dark look.

"What?" I snapped.

"Do you want something to eat, love?" He asked.

"Oh." I blushed a deep red. Edward let me down so I could see what there was to eat.

I chose some toast with eggs and some jam. Edward went off to make it and felt the need to say this before he let me wander:

"Make sure you don't fall while I'm not there, alright?"

I was about to make some witty remark but then I saw how genuinely worried his stare was. I shut my mouth.

I just grinned.

I decided to go over to Emmett to see what he was doing. Emmett always got me in a better mood.

"Hey, Emmett. What are you doing?" I curiously asked.

He mumbled something incoherently.

I sighed impatiently and decided to go look myself.

He was sewing.

Yes, the big, strong Emmett was…sewing?!

What the hell is going on in this world?

"Uh, Emmett. Why are you sewing?" I asked cautiously.

Did I really want to know?

Emmett looked relieved that someone FINALLY asked him this very important question.

"I'm making a dress for Rose." He beamed.

I choked on air. Emmett was making…a dress?!

Poor Rose.

"Can I see it?" I asked.

"Sure!" Emmett seemed so happy right now.

Emmett picked it up and I saw the most ugly dress in the history of dresses.

"That's the dress?" I managed to choke out.

"Yep!" he grinned. "Isn't it awesome? I put some green and purple and red…" he started.

And of course he had to pick the hideous shades of those colors.

"And I put some, like X's and crap. OH! And there's lace on the top and in the middle." He was absolutely beaming.

Oh my god.

Not only was the lace not in the middle, it was blue lace. Electric blue.

I composed my face.

"It's uh…beautiful Emmett." I lied. He was too concentrated to notice.

I walked away and bumped into someone. During this whole conversation, Jasper was behind me.

"He's dead." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, if Rose EVER gets that, she'll be in tears. Do you know how much her and Alice think about fashion? It's basically their lives. Trust me, I know." He shivered.

I looked at him for a moment and burst into laughter.

"Breakfast is ready!" yelled Edward from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

"Enjoy your football game." I added to Jasper.

He grinned.

I walked into the kitchen and it smelt delightful.

There, in front of me, was the biggest and most delicious-looking breakfast I had ever seen.

I was speechless.

"Enjoy." Edward grinned.

**YAY! It's only the before part. I had to put something, and don't worry, the date is in progress. You guys will LOVE it! I know I do. Looking forward to your reviews! Thanks so much! **

**LexiCullen♥**


End file.
